Five Nights At Freddy's the prequel
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: The prequel to Five Nights At Freddy's 4


Chapter 1

Susasn,her parents and Aunt had walked into a pizzeria for lunch. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Susan: Thanks again for taking me, here!

Madison: Happy Birthday! You've been asking us to take you here for years, so we thought, why not?

Skyler: I came for the all-you-can-eat pizza!

Susan: hey, look! It's the animal band! Toy Freddy Fazbear,Toy Bonnie Bunny and Toy Chica Chicken.

Skyler: Pfffft ha ha ha ha ha! What kind of names are those?

Madison: Oh, come on. It's a kids restaurant.

Shulk: Something doesn't sit right with me about those characters.

Skyler: Let's just enjoy the food, and be disturbed later.

Susan: Yeah!

On stage, there were three animatronic characters. All had rosy cheecks, and a porcelain appearance. Toy Bonnie the Bunny had an electric guitar, Toy Chica the Chicken held a cupcake, and Toy Freddy Fazbear sang on the microphone.

Toy Freddy: Hey kids! Toy Bonnie here tells me we've got a birthday today!

Toy Bonnie: That's right, Toy Freddy! Susan Star has turned 12 today!

Toy Freddy: Have a happy birthday, Susan!

Toy Chica: Make sure you eat all the pizza you can!

Susan: You told them it was my birthday?

Madison: Yeah! We've been planning this for weeks.

The four sat down at a table, and gave their orders to their waitress. Susan turned, and jumped with a yelp to find Toy Bonnie staring him in the face.

Susan: Friagdifgegwifvwh!

Toy Bonnie: I'm sorry, little girl. I didn't mean to scare you. What's your name?

Susan: Susan Darcy Star.

Toy Bonnie: You're the birthday girl! Hey, Toy Chica! Hey, Toy Freddy! I found the birthday girl!

Toy Freddy and Toy Chica walked over to their table.

Toy Freddy: Hi, Susan!

Susan: You're the band! This is so exciting!

Toy Freddy: Let's wish Susan a happy birthday!

The three started singing Happy Birthday to her. When, they finished Toy Bonnie turned to see a man running out of the restaurant.

Toy Bonnie: Excuse me.

Toy Bonnie stretched his arm out, and the man got clotheslined by his mechanical arm.

Toy Bonnie: You, sir, are not welcome here.

Susan: Why'd they do that?

Toy Bonnie: This man is a criminal, and he just robbed Freddy's restaurant!

Toy Bonnie pulled back the man's coat, and revealed a sack of money.

Toy Freddy: Great job, Toy Bonnie!

Toy Chica: The authorities have been contacted.

Susan: How'd they do that?

Skyler: I don't know.

Madison: What do you think, Shulk? Shulk?

Shulk had disappeared.

Susan: Hey, Toy Freddy. My dad just went missing. Can you help us find him?

Toy Freddy: Sure thing, Susan. Come on, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Let's help the birthday girl!

The 6 of them started searching the more isolated areas of the restaurant. They found a main hallway, and a room marked, "Parts and Service".

Toy Freddy: We're gonna go check Kid Cove.

Skyler: We'll check Parts and Service.

Madison, Skyler and Susan walked into Parts and Service, and found what looked like older, decayed, dismantled forms of the other animatronics. Bonnie had the entire upper face removed, and pieces removed, revealing mechanical parts. Chica's hands were missing and her lower jaw was unhinged with her animatronic skeletal jaw revealed. Freddy had small holes in his body with glowing eyes. There was also an animatronic fox with a hook for a hand and robotic skeletal legs.

Susan: Dad? Are you in here?

They saw Shulk looking over the older animatronics.

Madison: Shulk? What are you doing?

Shulk: Just doing some observations.

Skyler: Come on. It's your daughter's birthday. Can't we go one day without going on a dangerous mission?

Shulk: You're right.

Susan was taking a close look at Withered Bonnie, paying close attention to the eyes. He turned around to them.

Susan: These are pretty cool.

Withered Bonnie's eyes flickered to life with a red glow. He stood up and grabbed Susan by her hair.

Skyler: Susan!

Susan: Help!

Skyler drew her swords and cut off one of Bonnie's arms, causing him to drop Susan.

Susan: What's going on? I thought they were shut off!

Madison and Shulk drew their weapons to attack. Withered Chica stood to life as her arms outstretched to the sides. Withered Foxy held his hook up as his eyes glowed white. Withered Freddy stood up, prepared to fight. Withered Chica used her wires to start clashing with Madison's Stinger. Foxy's hook clashed with Shulk's Monado, while Freddy wrestled with Skyler.

Chica unlocked her upper body, and started spinning around, smacking Madison and knocking her over. Freddy over powered and knocked over Skyler, and Foxy broke Shulk's Monado, and knocked him over with one swift headbutt. The four Withered animatronics surrounded the four, when multiple animatronic arms came from the ceiling to grab Foxy. The new animatronics jumped in and started tackling and attacking the Withered animatronics.

Toy Freddy: Run! We'll hold them off!

New and Withered Freddy grappled with each other, while New and Withered Bonnie traded punches. The animatronic arms belong to what appeared to be a completely dismantled new Foxy, with only a hand, foot, and head on a skeletal machine. Foxy slashed with his hook, causing the New Foxy to fall. New Foxy used it's many limbs to smack and punch and kick Withered Foxy. Withered Foxy blocked with his hook and his hand. Withered and New Chica clashed with their hands. Something suddenly floated in to the Parts and Service room. It was a puppet with a clown face, red and blue markings, and rosy cheeks, with black eyes. The Puppet stretched its arms and grabbed all 8 of the animattonics, speaking in a low voice.

The Puppet: Fools. Your bickering is uncalled for. I am placing a curse on this place. You will all continue as normal. The originals shall stay here, while the performers continue to entertain the kids. But when midnight strikes, you will hunt down anyone here, and they will know the joy of creation. Now, continue as if nothing happened, and I will entertain all the beautiful kids.

The Withered animatronics remained in the Parts and Service room, and the new animatronics returned to the dining area.

Susan,Madison,Shulk,and Skyler had made it safely to the dining area.

Skyler: Is everyone ok?

Madison: I'm fine.

Susan: What was that?

A man in a suit walked up to them.

Skyler: Hello, sir. What can we help you with?

Man: My name is Scott Cawthon. I own this establishment. Our security guard happened to catch you slicing the arm off of one of our animatronics with your sword. Damaging the animatronics is strictly prohibited by the company. I'm gonna have to ask you to pay for that damage

Madison:Hey, Scott. If we didn't do that, my daughter here would be dead.

Skyler: Actually, we can pay for it. How much?

Scott: 370.10$.

Skyler: We don't have that kind of money!

Scott: Maybe we can work something out. Show up here at midnight tomorrow. Watch the security cameras, ensure safety of equipment, and make sure everything is safe here. Understand?

Shulk: Yes sir. Where should we go?

Scott: There's a small office at the end of the hallway. Tomorrow. Midnight. Be here. You keep doing this for a week, then you can consider your debt paid off.

Skyler: Great! Ha ha. We'll be here tomorrow.

Scott: Good. Oh, and listen to my prerecorded messages when you come up. They're important.

The Gems left the restaurant, and Scott slowly faded away, with a slight marionette appearance.


End file.
